Lessons Learned
by alexsonnn
Summary: Even spies are innocent at one time. Yes, even Alex. Good thing Ian's there. Ian and Alex moment.


Ian sighed as he sat down on the sofa beside Jack. She placed a bowl of popcorn in his lap and turned the lights off.

They had put his five year old nephew to bed twenty minutes ago and Jack had talked him into watching a scary movie with her.

"Tell me again why I'm watching this with you?" He asked.

"Because if I watch it by myself I won't sleep for a week."

"Yeah, because I'm going to be able to protect you from a ghost that wants to scare the living hell out of you." Ian said sarcastically.

"You're the one helping Alex become a karate ninja." Jack objected.

"Jack, karate's going to help you fight off people, not something that's already dead." He cautioned as the movie began.

Jack rolled her eyes but remained silent as the horror movie started.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By the end of the movie Jack had her face buried in Ian's shoulder and had spilled half of the popcorn when she had jumped in surprise.

Ian himself had a great time laughing every time Jack gasped or jumped. He had never bought into scary movies but it was clear that Jack did.

"You think you're going to be able to sleep tonight?" Ian asked as he helped Jack pick up the popcorn that was scattered on the ground.

"No, I don't know why I talk myself into watching these movies when I know that I'm gonna get freaked out by it." Jack rambled.

"Sleep with the light and TV on and you'll be fine." Ian assured as he walked into the kitchen to fix a snack before he headed to bed.

"You know me so well." Jack called softly, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy upstairs.

The two adults talked in the kitchen for a few more minutes before they both retired up to their beds.

Ian quickly changed into his pajamas before sinking into his bed. He was still recovering from his most recent mission and his body was still recuperating.

He was nearly asleep when he heard Alex's door creek open. Ian knew Alex was too young to be sneaking out of the house...or so he hoped.

But his suspicion was put to bay when he heard his own door open and his nephew padded his way in. He was lying on his back so he could see Alex out of the corner of his eye without giving away that he was really awake. The glow from the moon was enough light for him to see what Alex was actually doing.

Alex had a blanket in one hand an a pillow in the other. Ian watched as Alex put the pillow on the floor, then wrapped himself up in the blanket before laying on the floor, resting his head on the pillow.

Ian was unsure about what was going on but he knew he couldn't let Alex sleep on the hard floor all night. He sighed silently before reaching over and cutting on the lamp on his bedside table.

He heard Alex gasp and look up guiltily at him.

"What's going on, Alex?" Ian asked.

Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard you and Jack still up so I went to the stairs and I saw the movie going. So, I watched from the stairs." He admitted.

"Ah, so the movie scared you?" Ian asked sitting up in his bed.

Alex nodded, embarrassed.

"Didn't Jack _tell you_ that this wasn't a movie that you should be watching at breakfast this morning?" Ian questioned.

Again, Alex nodded.

"And she was right wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Alex answered quietly.

"Well, hopefully next time you'll listen." Ian warned before softening his voice. He knew Alex had learned his lesson.

"Alex, that movie wasn't real. It was fake...like your cartoons. Nothing in this house is going to bother you. I'm going to make sure of that." Ian assured.

"You told Jack that there wasn't anything you could do to stop a ghost from attacking." Alex objected.

Ian mentally groaned. _Of course_ Alex had to hear that.

"Alex, you know how Jack and I tease each other. I'm not going to let anyone or any _thing_ bother you or Jack, alright?"

The boy nodded before looking up at Ian through his blonde bangs.

"Can I still sleep in here tonight? Just for tonight?" He pleaded.

Ian knew he was a goner as soon as he saw Alex's puppy dog eyes looking at him. Normally it only worked on Jack but tonight he just couldn't seem to tell the boy no.

Ian scooted over to the far side of his bed.

"Just for tonight," He said decidedly.

Alex smiled and crawled into the warm comforts of Ian's bed.

Ian reached over and switched the light off and he felt Alex tense beside him.

"Go to sleep, Alex. I'll stay awake and keep watch until you fall asleep." He comforted.

"Thanks, Ian." Alex said, relaxing into the bed.

True to his word Ian Rider stayed awake until he heard the soft, even breathing of his nephew.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jack woke up the next morning feeling horrible. She hadn't got any sleep the last night. She vowed that this would be the last scary movie she watched for a _very_ long time.

She padded into the hallway. She had promised to take Alex to the playground today and she wanted to get an early start on breakfast.

The American opened the door to Alex's room with the intent to wake him up. But when she stuck her head in the room she found it empty.

Jack shrugged and walked through the house in an attempt to find the boy.

After searching everywhere she could, Jack started to panic. Alex was gone.

She sped up the stairs and threw open Ian's door and then stopped short at the sight she was welcomed with.

Ian was on his back with his left arm slung around Alex's shoulders. Alex's head was laying on Ian's chest with his hand left had curled up gripping Ian's white cotton shirt.

Jack was confused as to how Alex ended up in the room but she wasn't going to question it, instead she walked out of the room and back down the stairs, letting both uncle and nephew sleep in.

**A/N- Another Alex and Ian moment. I love writing these. One mess up is that I'm pretty sure that Jack didn't start working for Ian until Alex was 7 but I thought that a scared five year old being comforted by his uncle sounded cuter. It can be AU if you'd like.**

** Review and let me know if you like it! And also if anyone has any cute little Alex and Ian moments you want to see played out I'll see what I can do to about writing it!**


End file.
